


Unfortunately Inseparable

by cloaked__schemer



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: M/M, SideM Ship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: That’s right. The boy napping away in the middle of their first class of junior high school was not Soichiro’s problem. And he never would be.(Oh, if only he had known how wrong he was that day.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to write some gotdam kamishino for the longest time and ship week finally made me kick my own ass into gear...enjoyyyy i love these idiots

His first day of junior high. His first day of school in Tokyo.

Soichiro expected it to be a lot more...eventful than this, but no. He just got up, introduced himself to the class and once the class’ “oohs” and “aahs” over him being from Osaka died down, he sat down and they did normal school things. The teacher explained how the school worked, where everything was...Soichiro listened, bored but knowing this would all be important.

So it seemed like it would be a regular school day, a regular school year, a regular school life...until a boy with mused brown hair barged into the classroom, his uniform worn casually unbuttoned at the top, panting like he had just run a marathon.

“...you must be Kamiya,” Hirosawa-sensei said, a lot more calmly and fondly than Soichiro had expected her to.

“Y-yeah...” The boy chuckled and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “Um, sorry for bein’ late, sensei. I kinda...um...went to the wrong school.”

The class broke out into giggles and chatter at that. Soichiro just rolled his eyes; what a half-baked excuse that was. Weren’t people from Tokyo meant to be strict and rule-abiding? What was wrong with this kid?

“Alright, alright, settle down everyone. Kamiya, take a seat; I’ll catch you up on what you missed later.” 

The boy, Kamiya apparently, did as he was told, slipping through the aisles of seats...and into the one in front of Soichiro. As soon as he flopped down into the chair he spun around to face Soichiro, grinning widely and waving, totally ignoring the teacher who had since returned to telling them all about their new school. Great. This guy was going to be a nuisance for him the whole year, wasn’t he? Soichiro pointedly directed his attention towards Hirosawa-sensei instead, making the boy pout a little.

He turned back and watched the teacher for a grand total of five minutes before his arms formed a makeshift pillow on his desk and his head drooped down to rest on top of them. Soichiro resisted the urge to kick him awake; that was totally disrespectful! But...well, he supposed, it was Kamiya’s problem if he got lost later on or had no idea what this school expected of him.

That’s right. The boy napping away in the middle of their first class of junior high school was not Soichiro’s problem. And he never would be.

(Oh, if only he had known how wrong he was that day.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i met the prompt well enough.....??? idk i way overthought this and eventually just went with my first instinct and one of my favourite kamishino things which is just, soichiro pining for kamiya while he’s off travelling. lol

Soichiro missed Kamiya.

He was out on his big world tour—the one he had been talking about since practically the day they’d met. The look on his face when he got on that plane...Soichiro didn’t think he would ever forget that. He had never seen someone look happier than in that moment.

He wished he could see that look again. More accurately, he wished he could just see Kamiya again.

While Kamiya was globetrotting, Soichiro was back in Tokyo, working in a convenience store to put himself through vocational school. He loved learning more about baking and Western pastries, it was his passion. But life outside of that was awfully dull now that Kamiya was gone.

If he wasn’t working or at classes, he was studying. And if he wasn’t studying, he was sleeping. And if he wasn’t sleeping, he was checking his mailbox to see if Kamiya had written him a letter. Reading about his adventures were the big highlights of his life at the moment.

He wished one of these letters would say that he was coming home soon...but Soichiro knew that was awfully selfish of him. Sitting out on his apartment’s tiny balcony, he set aside Kamiya’s latest letter and hung his head, trying to push all these selfish thoughts out of his mind.

I wish Kamiya would come home.

I wish Kamiya was here to comfort me.

I wish Kamiya was here to hold my hand.

I wish Kamiya was here to make my life better.

Of course, he knew Kamiya was bettering his own life by being away, away from his parents and following his dreams. Soichiro was following his too, technically. But not to the fullest.

Because his hopes and dreams for the future, just like most aspects of his life, now had Kamiya permanently entwined into them. And it was more than a desire to see his friend again at this point. He wanted to spend his life with Kamiya.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. Soichiro could definitely attest to that saying now. It sounded all sweet and romantic when it was said like that, not acknowledging the inexplicable pain that came with separation and the realisation of his feelings.


End file.
